


Doctors Make The Worst Patients

by chronicAngel



Series: Leaves in the Summer [41]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, POV Third Person, Prompt Fic, Sick Character, Sickfic, technically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-28 18:56:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12613204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chronicAngel/pseuds/chronicAngel
Summary: They say doctors make the worst patients.





	Doctors Make The Worst Patients

Sakura is used to sick people. She spent her days for a very long time healing people at the hospital, wiping blood away from her face as casually as if she were sweating while she performed surgeries and diagnosing people who had symptoms as vague as "kinda dizzy and nauseous sometimes". Even now, she spends her time traveling with Sasuke and healing the civilians in poor villages while he is on his journey for redemption, even if everyone they have encountered and everyone back home alike have mostly forgiven him, or at least address him with a begrudging respect. He is a war hero, after all.

But they say doctors make the worst patients.

She tells him as much as he comments with concern when she steps back toward their camp, wiping bile away from her mouth with as much effort as she might dedicate to wiping the taste away from her throat.

"I'm fine, Sasuke. I probably just caught a stomach bug in that last village; there was something going around, you remember? Really, I wouldn't have taken you as the type to worry so much." He doesn't argue, simply hums in agreement and allows her to move on through the thick trees with him without further comment, simply moving to offer her support when she wobbles on her feet. She is grateful she's traveling with him and not someone as doting and overprotective as Naruto.

They travel like that for a while, stopping in a village two days later to restock on supplies. She runs her eyes over a considerable collection of medical scrolls in a store and is about to ask Sasuke if it is alright for her to buy them when she sways on her feet, nearly falling to the floor; she would have if her husband didn't have such excellent reflexes, she's sure.

"Sasuke, I really don't think this is unnecessary," she mumbles against his neck as he carries her through the village, stump of his left arm supporting her upper back, fully intact right arm tucked under her legs. Her eyes are half-closed even as she tries to argue that she's alright.

"Don't argue." It's not quite a command, but she recognizes the urgency in his voice that tells her to stay quiet. She sighs against the skin covering his collarbone and closes her eyes in defeat, nodding off while he carries her to the nearest inn. If she focuses hard enough she can almost feel the natural defenses in her body fighting off the fever, but she's too exhausted to even attempt at assisting them, so she's left to the mercy of her husband's coddling.

She's asleep by the time that he makes it to the inn, and she doesn't wake up until the next afternoon, room empty except for herself. There's a note on the end table on her side of the bed, but she doesn't have to read it to know that it is her husband explaining his absence and apologizing for leaving before she had a chance to wake.

In the end, she is left to suffer, mostly alone, in a room at an inn in a village she hardly even recognizes, and it speaks volumes of how nice a place Sasuke actually found that the staff brings her tea in the afternoons.

On the first day, she lays in bed the whole time, sleeping on and off again. When she is awake, she stares around the room with bleary vision, teeth chattering and stomach churning, though she doesn't throw up once, which is a relief. Her cheeks are flushed the whole day and she spends half of her waking time looking around the room in a delirium, wondering when her parents reorganized her furniture before remembering where she is.

The second day is easily the worst, as her fever has yet to have broken, but she is strong enough to jump out of bed and puke her guts up every fifteen minutes, a nice woman with dark hair and soft eyes holding her hair back during the later hours when she finds her. She knows her temperature is spiked because she pulls two blankets tightly around herself and clings to her husband and his furnace-like warmth whenever he comes home (she does this often, anyway, but she knows she's feverish because even with all of those factors, she's still _freezing_ ). Her teeth chatter and eventually, when the dark-haired girl who looks to be about her age, if not a couple years _younger,_ says that she is sorry and that her shift is ending. The woman who tends to their room next is much less kind, with dark eyes and a self-assured posture; when she sees Sakura, she's retching, and the woman simply snorts and comments that she's probably pregnant.

She doesn't feel as terrible on the third day, which is also the second to last day, only clinging one blanket around herself and happily leaning into Sasuke, who doesn't even go out into the village this time. This time, when she gets up to throw up (which she notices is only every few hours now, enough time that the acidic feeling in the back of her throat mostly fades before she's rushing to the bathroom again), it is her husband holding her hair out of her face, whispering reassurances in her ear and telling her that she'll be alright even as worry flickers across his expression.

They discuss the possibility of a pregnancy, but other than the blatant sickness, which she thinks might be the second or third worst in her life, if not the worst period, she shows no symptoms. Tests from the clinic in the village, which she is thankfully well enough to visit, only confirm her doubts about the topic, with results coming back negative. Sasuke visibly relaxes, his shoulders falling a fraction and his breathing seemingly coming to him easier, when the results are back, and on the fourth day, though she still feels queasy, she doesn't vomit and her fever has finally broken, so they finally leave. She bids farewell to the nice girl with the dark hair as they are leaving, and within a few hours they have finally retrieved the supplies that they came to this village for in the first place and return to their place traveling through the woods.


End file.
